


A Long, Long Time

by Waywarder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Slow Dancing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: They leave the Ritz, and rather find that they have all the time in the world. It has been a long, long time, after all."It's Been a Long, Long Time" written by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	A Long, Long Time

_Never thought that you would be  
Standing here so close to me  
There's so much I feel that I should say  
But words can wait until some other day_

On the walk back to the bookshop, their hands found one another for just the second time in their long lives. It wasn’t like on the bus; a desperate grip, a clutching to ask, to beg, to plead: “Are you still here? Are we still here? Did we make it?”

(Not yet.)

No, as they stumbled (just a bit, nothing sloppy) out of the Ritz, Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s hands found one another easily. It is unclear who reached for whom first, but does it matter? Joyous, enthusiastic consent twitched in every finger involved. Hands found one another, and there was a gentle squeeze. They didn’t make eye contact yet. Just smiled dopey, unbelieving little smiles, and fell into a comfortable silence as they strolled. 

You are here. We are still here. We made it.

We are free. 

And a hand hold can be a lot of things, my friends. But even these two idiots knew, there in the glorious sunshine-y aftermath of the Apocalypse That Wasn’t, that this particular hand hold, second of its kind in the history of the world, was a prelude to a kiss.

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time_

When the door of the bookshop shut behind them, it was Aziraphale who looked up first. Big, blue, wobbly, shiny eyes found Crowley’s, and the angel opened his mouth to finally finally finally say something (everything), and Crowley absolutely couldn’t take it any longer. (Could you?)

It wasn’t exactly what you’re probably thinking. This time, at least, Crowley did not surge forward and grab Aziraphale by the shirt. No, this time, he held a skinny finger up to Aziraphale’s lips, and brought his other hand up to snap his fingers. Music flooded the shop. 

_You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured against Crowley’s finger.

“Anything worth doing is worth doing properly, angel,” Crowley brought a hand to Aziraphale’s waist, and returned the other to the angel’s hand. “Besides. What’s the rush?”

Aziraphale smiled, and brought his free hand up to the back of Crowley’s neck, letting his fingers idly stroke the demon’s hair.

And they began to sway. And if sometimes one of them stepped on the other’s feet, well, that was alright. If sometimes Aziraphale broke eye contact and buried his head against Crowley’s chest, nearly completely overcome, that was alright too. If sometimes Crowley interrupted the song with a barking laugh of utter disbelief, well, that was perfectly lovely.

They were alright. They were perfectly lovely.

_So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

So, Crowley did. He slid his hands away from Aziraphale, only to bring them both to the angel’s magnificent face. He stroked his thumbs against the side of Aziraphale’s eyebrows, and then brought his lips to the angel’s forehead. A tiny flag of love planted: “Aziraphale’s forehead. Crowley was here.”

Crowley pulled back, and raised an eyebrow. Even the surest-thing kisses are worth double checking on, after all. 

“Yes,” whispered Aziraphale.

Finally. 

They met in the middle, lips coming together. This first one is long and sweet and slow. Aziraphale doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but it doesn’t really matter, pressed as tightly he is against Crowley. He will figure it out soon enough. Crowley threads his fingers through Aziraphale’s soft hair.

They are here. We are here. We’ve made it. (Can you believe it?)

We’re free. 

_Then kiss me once again  
It’s been a long, long time_

Wouldn’t you know it? Aziraphale and Crowley found that it was quite worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the holiday advent fics so much that I decided to hop back in and put a little fluff out into the world! Thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
